Eternidad
by Misaki Yuki
Summary: La humanidad consigue la victoria contra los titanes. Pero luego de eso deciden eliminar a Eren, hasta que es salvado...Pero el descubre que una vida eterna y joven es solitaria. Hasta que la vida le da una nueva oportunidad...para vivir junto a él. [Riren/Lemon/Reencarnación].
1. Recuerdos

Hola :D

Este es un nuevo fic, espero les guste. Este basado en un doujinshi que me encontré en facebook, y como muchos querían que alguien haga un fic, decidí hacerlo yo. El doujinshi se llama **Infinitude** "Eternidad". Los invito a unirse a las páginas de facebook **Shingeki No Homo** y a **Shingeki No Yaoi **en Shingeki no homo traducen doujinshis del japonés a español, en ese sitio encontré este doujinshi. Y en Shingeki no Yaoi es una buena página y los admins de la página son buenos.

PD: le agregare cosas para hacerlo más largo.

Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: por ahora ninguna.

* * *

La guerra termino en la victoria de la humanidad.

Soy el último titán en el mundo. Hoy se decide en un juicio si debo seguir o no con vida. A decir verdad no creo que ganare, pero tengo la esperanza que todas las cosas que hice en beneficio de la humanidad les demuestren que no soy una amenaza. Pero ahora muchas personas me consideran un monstruo, se que tienen razón. Pero aun así yo sería incapaz de causarles daño, quisiera que lo entendieran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Eren Jeager hoy se decidirá tu futuro- habla el juez que ahora se encuentra sentado, observando al joven titán. Lo mira con desprecio, como si estuviera a punto de darle fin a la joven vida del castaño. Como si mirara un monstruo.

**.**

**.**

Ya sabrán el resultado. Al parecer muchas personas que se encontraban en el lugar, estuvieron de acuerdo en acabar con mi existencia, que ya no les era útil. Era cierto ya no les era útil, los titanes ya perdieron. Solo fui un arma que usaron y ahora desechan como basura. Siempre lo supe, ellos solo me miraban como un objeto, que no tiene control en su vida ni en sus actos. Solo fui usado y cuando ya no me necesitaban se deshacen de mi.

No importa, si les serví en algo; si les ayude a obtener la victoria. No importa desde el comienzo acepte que me usaran como un arma, yo solo quería que las demás generaciones pudieran vivir en paz fuera de estos muros. Aunque hubiera deseado poder tener una vida conociendo el mundo. Pero no importa mis compañeros lo podrán hacer, incluso él. Lo único que hubiera deseado era formar una vida junto a la persona más preciada para mí… Levi. No podre, lo sé, aunque lo desease, no podre. Porque ya acaban de decidir mi futuro y no lo podre cambiar. Adiós.

-¡Esperen!-oí una voz que gritaba, pero no pude ver de quien se trataba, tengo los ojos vendados.

-¡Déjenlo ir!-otras voces se sumaron a la primera, me son familiares pero no estoy seguro.

Escucho sonidos, como el de una pelea. Siento que alguien me libera de las esposas en mis manos y que saca la venda en mis ojos. Los puedo ver… mis compañeros, el Comandante, la señorita Hanji y el Sargento, todos me vinieron a salvar-cae unas lagrimas de los ojos verdes azulados-estoy tan feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Después de eso…

El Sargento y yo fuimos a vivir muy lejos como amantes ordinarios. Ese fue el más hermoso tiempo en mi vida.

Pero…después, la muerte se lo llevo.

Perdí el poder de titán pero no mi vida eterna.

Me encuentro en frente a su tumba, quisiera seguirlo. Espero que con esto podamos estar nuevamente juntos. Agarro un cuchillo y me apuñalo con él, en el cuello.

La sangre sale y todo se vuelve borroso.

Después de unos minutos despierto, de mi herida sale vapor. Se sana, incluso la cicatriz no permaneció. No podría morir

–Hah…-sonríe amargamente-

-AAHHHHHHH- grita con desesperación, se encuentra de rodillas frente a la lapida, mientras unas lagrimas descienden por sus mejillas.

-AAH…Eso es porque…soy un monstruo.

_**-Un eterno y joven monstruo.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Este es…el edificio en donde vivo ahora-se encuentra sentado, mirando los edificios. Vistiendo un abrigo, una bufanda y unos pantalones negros.

-Uhh…quiero dormir-se recuesta-

-Esta vida… ¿Cuánto más debo vivir?-cierra los ojos-

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Hey-

-Mocoso…-

-Levántate mocoso-

-No seas violento! Hazte a un lado, Levi-Eren abre los ojos poco a poco-

-Hey! ¿Estás bien?- pregunta una chica con lentes y cabello castaño atado en una coleta- ¿Has estado tirado ahí desde en la mañana?-pregunta con preocupación-

-…-Eren aun sigue somnoliento- S-sargento…Levi Sargento…?-derrama unas lagrimas de sus orbes verdes azulados, mirando a la persona que lo mira asombrado-

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado, tambien espero estar actualizando pronto :). Perdon si es corto pero solo es introduccion.

Nos vemos n.n7

Un review? quieren que lo continue?

Hasta luego :D


	2. Reencuentro

Hola : D

Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic ;w;

¡Perdón por el retraso! DX es que he estado en crisis y he estado bloqueada y ¡este no es el único fic que debería actualizar! Para los que leen **Sky of Love** mañana seguro lo actualizo (9T-T)9

Los invito a unirse a la página de facebook **Shingeky No Homo 2.0 **la anterior Shingeky no Homo fue eliminada por denuncias T-T , por cierto yo soy C.C de ahí ; ) si me buscan me encuentran.

Bueno los dejo leer y espero ponerme al corriente con todos mis fics (9^-^)9

PD: para los que leen **Rivals in Love** ya tengo unas páginas escritas :D así que espero también actualizar mañana.

Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: ninguna o tal vez posibles errores de ortografía.

* * *

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

-Como sabes mi nombre? –pregunta un asombrado pelinegro. Mostrando un rostro de duda y penetrante seriedad, esperando respuesta del desconocido que se encontraba frente suyo, que al parecer por alguna razón que desconocía sabia su nombre. A pesar de ser la primera vez que lo veía en su vida.

-Eh?...Se conocen- insinuó la castaña con tono picaron mientras un brillo en sus ojos se asomaban junto a un sonrojo y una sonrisa que su amigo ya sabía que significaba.

-Cuatro ojos no saques conclusiones de mierda por tu cuenta-intento golpearla en la cabeza, pero por desgracia su amiga esquivo el golpe.

Vaya los años de amistad con el enano gruñón le sirvieron para esquivar aquel golpe. Bueno ahora descubriría porque aquel encantador castaño conocía a su amigo. Esperaba que lo que pensaba sea cierto, porque si lo era ¡sería el mejor día de su vida! Ya sospechaba algo así de su amigo. Claro no era muy apegado a las personas ni tampoco expresivo, ni pareciera que le importaran los demás. Pero ella sabia ver atreves de esa armadura de metal que recubría a su pequeño amigo, esa armadura que alejaba a los demás por temor a salir lastimados. Y aquella fría expresión no ayudaba mucho. Pero eso era algo que a Levi no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, prefería estar solo que con compañía indeseada, y vaya que su amiga lo era pero por más que la golpeaba por los estúpidos que comentarios que salían de aquella cavidad bucal que al veces deseaba coser con hilo para que deje de decir tantas estupideces juntas. Aun así no lo hacía, ella estaba allí para joder su existencia, para su amiga era un pasatiempo divertido molestarlo con sus tontas teorías y comentarios sin sentido para él.

Pero esta vez su mente al parecer encontró nuevos límites si es que los tenía. ¿Cómo se le ocurre una cosa así? ¿Acaso su mente estaba tan retorcida? Como para pensar tales estupideces. Vaya en que estaba pensando, era claro que la mente de la castaña no tenía límites para las idioteces que formulaba y esta era una de ellas.

-…-Eren palideció ante la respuesta del Sargento. Acaso después de cientos de años o tal vez miles ya ni los recordaba había perdido la cuenta hace tanto tiempo.

"Todo este tiempo estuve esperando poder encontrarlo nuevamente, si es que era posible. Siempre….a pesar del tiempo que paso desde la última vez que lo vi…. Nunca pude olvidarlo…aun así ¿no me recuerda?"-pensaba Eren mientras intentaba contener el llanto de hace unos momentos, secándose las lagrimas que habían salido de sus ojos al verlo nuevamente frente a él, después de tanto tiempo.

¿Es que acaso no era suficiente ser inmortal? No, al parecer no lo era. Ser inmortal para cualquiera seria una bendición. Pero para él era una maldición, una de las peores. Una en donde el tiempo transcurría lentamente.

El no poder morir fue algo que lo hizo aislarse de las personas, siempre con el temor de perderlas. Al principio conocía personas que con el tiempo se volvían apreciadas y cercanas para él. Pero siempre terminaba igual, viendo como aquellas personas terminaban su existencia. Al veces por un accidente o una enfermedad y pocos por la edad. Siempre viendo como ellos perecían…en cambio el no, el estaba condenado a no terminar aquel ciclo a la que le llaman vida.

Después de tantos años poco a poco perdió aquella sensibilidad humana. Puesto que él jamás tendría aquello que nunca creyó añorar…La muerte. Vaya el solo quería terminar aquella miserable existencia, y al menos así poder estar junto a él. Junto a la única persona que amo… Levi.

Después de tanto tiempo lo volvió a encontrar, ese momento fue tan feliz, que no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad. Pero vaya que le duro poco, de un segundo a otro volvió a sentir aquella soledad en su interior. Aquella que fue su compañía durante todo este tiempo, que aun lo es, aquella amiga fiel que jamás se iría. No como los demás.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué hare? El no me recuerda, entonces…tampoco me ama… ¿Qué debo responder?" estos pensamientos daban vueltas en la cabeza del "joven" Jeager.

-¿Eres sordo o qué? Te hice una pregunta-dijo el pelinegro mirando seriamente, aun mas de que costumbre a aquel sujeto que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-pregunto esta vez con un tono amenazador.

-Eh? Levi no seas agresivo, es de mala educación hacerse el desentendido-Le giñe un ojo al castaño- No te preocupes él es siempre así de amargado-después de este comentario fue golpeada en el estomago, cayendo al piso con un rostro de dolor y con su respiración agitada por dicho golpe.

-No te metas en esto maldita cuatro ojos- al parecer, a pesar de los años el Sargento no había cambiado en nada. Seguía con aquella actitud agresiva, y tampoco había cambiado su trato con Hanji quien aun tenía aquella actitud alegre y despreocupada. Eso alegraba al ojiverde, al menos las cosas no habían cambiado en ese aspecto.

Tenía que formular una respuesta convincente, al menos todos esos años le enseñaron a controlar sus emociones al punto de esconderlas y simularlas. Pero con el pelinegro no sabía porque, pero esa mascara caía y volvía a ser aquella persona que expresaba sus emociones abiertamente. Eso no era nada bueno. No ahora que tenía que convencer a alguien que sabía leer fácilmente aquel rostro como un libro abierto. Seguro eso tampoco cambio en él.

-Lo siento, creo que me equivoque de persona-Vaya ni el esperaba sonar así de convincente, estaba tomando nuevamente el control de sus emociones. Esperaba también poder simularlas como siempre lo hacía.

Pero había algo que él no pensó en el momento de formular dicha respuesta. ¿Cuántas personas lloraban cuando confunden a una persona? Y también había dicho su nombre. Esperaba que le creyera porque, por el momento no se le ocurría nada más para responder.

-¿Qué clase de mentira es esa?- qué clase de persona creía que era como para creer una mentira tan obvia-Contesta con sinceridad mocoso, o si no tendré que sacarte la verdad por las malas.

-…-se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos, meditando mejor lo que respondería.

-Solo…lo confundí con alguien que conocía y…pensé que esa persona era usted…por eso me emocione-se mantuvo firme mirándolo directamente a los ojos para que esta vez creyera lo que respondía- Lo siento, si lo moleste-se levanto, para disponerse a marcharse del lugar. Ya no lo soportaba sentía que en cualquier momento se quebraría en llanto nuevamente. Tenía que volver a su apartamento, lo único que quería era alejarse y poder desahogar en llanto el dolor que se manifestaba en su pecho al saber que la persona que siempre amo no lo recordaba.

-¡Espera! Nosotros te acompañaremos – sugirió Hanji ya no tan adolorida por el golpe- al menos para compensarte la agresividad de mi amigo-dijo mirando de reojo a Levi, que solo soltó una maldición inaudible para las dos personas.

-No es necesario-respondió, no quería que ellos supieran donde vivía.

-Por favor-suplico la castaña- o si no me sentiré tristeeee…-suplico esta vez con un rostro de perrito triste-

-E-está bien…-sonrió, no sabía cómo pero accedió. Porque sabía que no lo dejaría irse hasta acceder a su petición. Y no quería alargar este encuentro y por eso acepto.

-¡Bueno vamos!-dijo la castaña en tono entusiasta.

**-.-**

**-.-**

**-.-**

_**~Continuara~**_

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Contesto los reviews sin cuenta :D

**Fujoshichan:** gracias por tu review :D a mi también me gustan los de reencarnación, y lo seguire ;w;.

**Arthur-kun:** me base en un dou triste ;w; que estaba inconcluso y quería darle una continuación ^-^. Gracias por tu comentario espero que te guste como se desarrolle la historia. Si yo también espero que sea hermoso.

**Mapaz: **de nada es un gusto escribir y me encanta que les guste lo que escribo :D gracias por leeresta humilde historia J

Bueno esos son todos lo guest

No me abucheen porque Levi no lo recuerda ;w;

¿Quieren saber que sucede luego? ¿Levi lo recordara algún día? Y si no es así ¿Qué hará para recuperar su amor? ¿O Eren se rendirá?

Bueno eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo

Un review? Me dan energía y evitan que entre en un bloqueo mental. Así no tardare en actualizar nuevamente (?)

DX no sé que me paso los que leen mi primer fic saben que yo actualizaba al menos 2 veces por semana. Tratare de ponerme al corriente con las actualizaciones

Hasta luego :D


	3. Yo si te recuerdo

Bueno no sé si muchos saben que actualice u.u pero aquí este el capítulo 3 de este fic~

Perdón por la tardanza QwQ

Y doy **mis agradecimientos** a las persona que **comentan** y leen este fic nwn Enserio! Yo habría dejado de escribir si no fuera por sus palabras de ánimo ^^ Bueno que digo…**Cambie mi forma de escribir** así que espero no les cause confusiones, y les agrade ^^

Disclamers: los derechos de autor de Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: ninguna o tal vez posibles errores de ortografía.

Tomo aire. Y como si las cosas no fueran ya en si graves, estaba cierto asunto. Justo ¿tenía que vivir en el mismo sitio que él? Bueno era un cambio de hogar, pero compartir el apartamento con cierta persona no estaba en sus planes. Ni si quiera se le cruzo por la mente aquella posibilidad.

**-Flashback-**

-Y bueno ¿dónde vives?

Pregunto Hanji acomodándose los lentes. Mientras caminaba junto a dos personas. Estaba nevando. La nieve caía lentamente cubriendo las calles, edificios y casas. Se podía apreciar el aliento de las personas cuando hablaban. Los autos estaban en congestión debido al tránsito de la hora. El aire frio provoco que las mejillas morenas de Eren se tornaran levemente rojizas.

-Bueno…síganme.

No conocía bien el lugar ya que hace poco se había mudado, debido al trabajo. No podría saber el nombre, pero sabía como llegar a aquel lugar. Hoy llegaría su nuevo compañero de apartamento. Hace dos días dejo un anuncio en el periódico, buscando alguien quien quisiera compartir tan amplio lugar. Sus padres y hermana insistieron en que no podía estar solo, no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar. Así que en la mañana su madre llamo temprano para avisarle que un amigo de la familia tenía un hijo que necesitaba un lugar donde llegar en tan amplia ciudad. Y así fue como se pusieron de acuerdo en que ambos serian compañeros de apartamento. Al menos hasta que el hijo de los amigos de sus padres encontrara un nuevo lugar donde hospedarse.

Eren no conocía aquel joven. Que al parecer tenía 25 años y se especializaba en medicina al igual que él. Pero pronto lo haría ya que dentro de unas horas su nuevo compañero llegaría.

-"Medicina, doctor"

Pensaba mientras la nieve caía sobre su abrigo, envolviéndolo poco a poco. Ya llegaría a su destino. El sonido de algunas palabras que no entendía llegaba a sus odios, eran Hanji y Rivaille hablando.

Sacó la llave del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo. Sintió el metal frio hacer contacto con su piel erizándola un poco. Introdujo la llave a la cerradura, giro la llave. Provocando un chirrido al abrir la puerta. El interior estaba oscuro y con algunas maletas en la sala que se encontraba delante de él. Seguro sus padres le dieron una copia de la llave a su nuevo compañero. Sin su consentimiento…no importaba de todas formas tendría que hacerlo. No habían cambiado mucho, aunque él sí lo hizo. Con el paso de las décadas se volvió alguien frio, ya había perdido tanto que simplemente cerro su corazón a los demás. Tener que pasar lo mismo cada vez poco a poco rompió su frágil corazón, si se había vuelto frágil, pero luego se volvió frio como el hielo.

La última vez que había llorado fue cuando se reencontró con sus padres y hermana. Ese día después de cientos de años, logro derramar lágrimas. Capacidad que creyó perdida. Luego de aquello sus antiguos padres lo adoptaron, al igual que ha Mikasa que volvió a ver cuando llego a su nuevo hogar. Hasta entonces solo había existido no había vivido, cuando los encontró nuevamente sintió un rayo de esperanza dentro suyo.

"_**Tenemos que vivir, no solo existir"**_

_**Autor: Plutarco.**_

-_Eren bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar. Ella es nuestra hija Mikasa al igual que tú la adoptamos, la diferencia es que ella vive con nosotros desde pequeña. Espero que se lleven bien. _

-"_Si, supieran que una vez si fui su hijo…"_

No pudo evitar pensar aquello. Si lo fue, pero de alguna manera ya no lo era. Al parecer su madre no puede tener hijos, por esa razón lo adoptaron.

-_Eren…_

Empezó a recordar de alguna forma Mikasa si lo recordaba. Cuando lo vio salto hacia el, causando asombro en sus padres. Al parecer ellos no lo recordaban. Todo iba bien hasta que un día su padre hablo con él. En aquel entonces, cuando conoció nuevamente a su antigua familia Mikasa tenía 13 años de edad y él como siempre aparentaba 15. Hablo con él luego de 2 años.

-¿_Eren dime cuantos años cumples este fin de semana? Al principio pensé que 17 pero, no has cambiado en nada físicamente. Pareciera como si tuvieras la misma edad que Mikasa, ¿Dime cuántos años tienes realmente?_

Él lo sabía. Siempre lo supo, en algún momento sospecharían aquello. Aunque era algo realmente obvio, ya que con el paso del tiempo el no envejecía ni un poco. Siempre en el mismo aspecto.

_**Joven…Eternamente joven.**_

Formo un rostro serio y analizador. No sabía si decir la verdad…eran sus "padres". Analizo las palabras que diría. Expiro profundamente, suspiro pesadamente. Desde que llego allí había esperado ese momento. Miro las manecillas del reloj, que estaba colgado en la pared. Giro la mirada encontrándose con la de su padre. Se mantuvo unos segundos de esa manera. Se dispuso a responder, abrir viejas heridas no es tan fácil.

"_**Las heridas que no se limpian se vuelven a abrir"**_

_**Autor: Baltasar Garzón.**_

-No lo sé.

Aunque sonara tonto era cierto. Eren ya había perdido la cuenta de los años de su tortuosa existencia. Eso era, su existencia es sin significado por lo que siempre se pregunta… ¿Cuánto más tengo que existir? El fin de aquel miserable existir, tal vez así sentiría la paz que no sentía desde que perdió algo muy preciado para él. No siempre el tiempo cura las heridas, a veces las heridas simplemente son sustituidas por otras. Pero la herida de perder aquello valioso, a pesar del tiempo no cicatrizo. Una herida aun abierta.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Olvidaste cuántos años tienes…o no quieres decirlo.

-No lo olvide. Es solo que ya perdí la cuenta…

-¿Perdiste la cuenta? ¿Pero cómo?

-Hahh…tengo. No, soy…inmortal.

Sabía que no le creería. En ese momento Grisha mostraba un rostro confuso, intentaba entender lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Eren…no es necesario que mientas. Está bien si no quieres decírmelo.

-No es mentira.

-Pero, eso es imposible.

-¿Quieres pruebas?

Hace mucho que él hablaba de esa manera. Tal vez por los años de experiencia, o las cosas que vivió. Eren se hizo independiente, meditando las cosas antes de hacerlas o responder. Ya no era impulsivo como solía serlo. Todos esos años, hicieron que su mente sea un poco mas sabía.

-Las quiero.

Afirmo mientras acomodaba sus lentes para ver mejor las acciones del castaño. Se puso de pie y espero las pruebas.

-Bueno si insistes…

Tiro el florero al piso. El cristal al hacer contacto con el suelo, se rompió en varios fragmentos. El sonido atrajo a los demás habitantes de la casa. Mikasa y Carla llegaron corriendo preocupadas. Al ver dicha escena se preocuparon aun más.

-¡Eren!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo al ver las intenciones del ojiverde, al alzar un gran pedazo de cristal y dirigirlo a su cuello.

-¡Eren detente! No es necesario que demuestres nada. Solo aleja eso de tu cuello.

-¿Eh? Ya no quieres pruebas. No lo sé, no veo que me creas.

Apretó el cristal filoso en sus manos. Logrando que la sangre brotara de inmediato. Sin más corto profundamente su cuello. Pudo oír los gritos de los demás al verlo caer al piso. Luego de aquello todo se volvió oscuro.

Cuando por fin despertó. Se encontró con los demás. Tenían un rostro muy triste. Llevo su mano al cuello, como era de esperarse, ni una cicatriz. Nada que mostrara que alguna vez se hizo aquella herida. Si, simplemente las heridas del corazón y el alma fueran tan fáciles de sanar, sin dejar cicatriz alguna.

-¡Eren!

Grito la asiática. Abalanzándose contra él. Lo abrazo fuertemente, sintió las lagrimas mojando su ropa. No quería lastimarla. Pero era algo necesario.

-¡Fuiste imprudente! No necesitabas hacer aquello…

Ni bien despertaba ya era regañado por su madre. A ella tampoco quería lastimarla de esa manera.

-Eren. Te creo, no sé cómo es posible. Pero creo en lo que me dijiste, así que no hagas algo así nuevamente. Promételo.

-Está bien…pero no prometo nada.

Luego de aquello el tema no fue abierto nuevamente. Pasaron los años, se graduó de la universidad junto a su hermana y Armin, con honores. A Armin lo volvieron a ver al entrar a la universidad, su amigo no tenia recuerdos de su vida pasaba a diferencia de Mikasa.

Luego de unos meses de ejercer su carrera. Decidió mudarse, lo mejor sería alejarse antes de formar lazos nuevamente. No quería tener que vivir aquello otra vez. Al principio no lo aceptaron, pero luego aceptaron.

-¿Eren? ¡¿Eren?!

Lo llamo Hanji, no se había dado cuenta. Se perdió nuevamente en recuerdos.

-jejeje lo siento. Me distraje un poco. Bueno, gracias por acompañarm-

No pudo terminar la oración. Cuando ambos casi lo empujan de la puerta, introduciéndose en el departamento.

-Estoo… ¿Qué sucede?

Pregunto al ver que ambos, movían las maletas al dormitorio en frente del suyo.

-¿Tu apellido es Jeager?

Pregunto Rivaille. Aun moviendo las maletas. Dejando en una mesa unas bolsas que llevaba en mano.

-Si. ¿Por qué?

-Soy tu nuevo compañero. Al principio se me hizo raro que nos condujeras al mismo lugar. Luego note tu parecido con la señora Carla.

-Tú… ¿Mi compañero?

-Si. Te lo acabo decir o ¿aparte de distraído eres sordo?

-No. Solo que…

-¿Solo qué?

-Nada.

-Bueno creo que yo, me retiro y dejo que se "conozcan".

Hablo picaronamente Hanji. Guiñándole un ojo al pelinegro. Tomo un pañuelo de su bolsillo, lo apoyo en la mesita que se encontraba en el mismo lugar. Con un bolígrafo que se encontraba en la mesita. Empezó a escribir, luego de unos minutos dejo el bolígrafo en donde se encontraba.

-Que te pasa esta más loca que de costumbre.

Dijo Levi en tono cortante, al veces las acciones de su amiga eran demasiado impredecibles. Ya se imaginaba la estupidez que su mente formulo, al decir aquello. Definitivamente su locura no tiene límites. Se acerco al sofá y se sentó. Miro a la castaña, observo cómo se despedía de Eren y también que le entregaba la nota que ella acababa de escribir.

-Adiós gracias.

Eren se despido. Cerró la puerta, se mantuvo en la misma posición. Contemplando la madera de la puerta, sin intenciones de girar. Si antes quería estar solo, ya no podría. Aun sentía la tristeza en su pecho, algo de soledad. A pesar de haber recuperado a la persona más importante para él. Aun así, al saber que él no lo recordaba. De alguna forma la frase _"Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos"_ la comprendía mejor.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te quedas parado ahí? Si es por las insinuaciones de la cuatro ojos, no le hagas caso. Es algo común en ella, decir esa clase de cosas sin sentido.

-No es eso…

Se atrevió a hablar. Con cada palabra sentía algo hundirse en su pecho. Una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza. Felicidad porque ya no estaría solo –o eso creía- y tristeza al saber que Rivaille no lo recordaba y eso significaba que no lo amaba.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Me siento algo cansado. Mañana es Domingo solo trabajare medio día. Así que…me iré a dormir temprano, no tengo hambre. Buenas noches.

Apretó la servilleta que llevaba en mano. Giro lentamente, aun con la mirada baja. Levanto la vista hacia la otra persona. Sonrió amablemente –como solía hacerlo- camino sin prisa a su habitación. El sonido de cada paso que daba resonaba en el lugar, haciendo algo de eco, rompiendo levemente el silencio en la sala. No obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte del pelinegro. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, se introdujo rápidamente en ella. Cerrando la puerta, parado con la puerta tras suyo se apoyo en la madera. Bajando lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Mantuvo la mirada baja, unas lágrimas amargas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Apoyo el rostro en sus rodillas, con sus manos abrazo sus piernas.

**(N/A: se hizo bolita contra el marco de la puerta ;u;)**

Con todas sus fuerzas evito sollozar evitando ser oído. Solo se podía apreciar como las lágrimas caían cada vez más. Sus labios curvados, formando una mueca de dolor. Apretó su puño aun mas, sintió el papel arrugarse con dicha acción. Lo había olvidado. Observo el papel por unos momentos. Luego empezó a desarrugarlo, lentamente dejándolo ver el escrito en la servilleta. Empezó a leer el pedazo de papel.

"_No sé si estuve bien. Pero yo creo que tú eres el Eren que conocí en aquella apocalíptica época. Sé que Rivaille no te recuerda, pero yo sí recuerdo todo. No quiero imaginar todas las cosas que tuviste que vivir hasta hoy. Debe ser difícil para ti que la persona que amas no te recuerde. Pero no te preocupes ya no estás solo, yo estoy aquí te daré todo mi apoyo. Los dos conseguiremos que te recuerde y si no lo logramos aun nos queda la opción de que vuelva a enamorarse de ti ;) Así que cuenta con mi apoyo en lo que sea. Ya no estás solo, recuerda eso. _

_Atte. Tu amiga Hanji Zoe._

Al terminar de leer el contenido de la nota, quedo inmóvil. Dejando caer al suelo el papel. Abrió ampliamente los ojos. Nuevamente sus ojos se cristalizaron. Pero esta vez en esa mezcla de tristeza y soledad. Estaba también algo de alegría.

~**_Continuara_**~

* * *

_Contestando comentarios guets (?)_

**Dametsuna: **Gracias por tu comentario ^^ si últimamente hay muchos de reencarnación :D es que son bellas~

**Fujoshichan: **No te preocupes :DD yo soy la que actualiza tarde uwu gracias por tu comentario :33

**Sakura-chan: **En realidad la iba a subir este viernes uwu pero creo que las hice esperar mucho D: Que bueno que te haya gustado :DD gracias por tu review nwn

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ dejare estas aclaraciones:

1-Las únicas personas que recuerdan hasta ahora, son Hanji, Mikasa.

2-Eren jamás les dijo a sus padres sobre su vida pasada. Solo saben acerca de su inmortalidad.

3-Eren, Mikasa y Armin se graduaron de la universidad con honores cada uno en sus diferentes especialidades.

4-Eren se graduó como doctor al igual que Grisha, Armin en psicólogo y Mikasa en abogada.

5-Levi pudo haberse mudado antes, pero la muerte de sus padres retraso el proceso. Eren desconoce que los padre de Levi están muerto ¿Por qué se los digo? Ni idea :1

6-Eren no puede convertirse en titán e.e por si las dudas ^^

7-Actualmente Levi se mudo a causa del trabajo –al igual que Eren- estudio medicina pero en una universidad diferente. El también se graduó con los más altos honores. Vivirá temporalmente con Eren hasta que consiga un departamento donde vivir –no es que no tenga dinero e.e solo que la muerte de sus padres le afecto un poco y por las prisas no pudo encontrar un lugar en donde que darse-

8-Levi pudo quedarse con Hanji pero prefirió la oferta de los padres de Eren a quedarse con ella XD.

Eso es todo ^^ creo e.e gracias por sus comentarios~

Espero haber aclarado algunas cosas ^^ y no haber causado más confusión e.e (?)

Hasta luego :D


End file.
